


Dearborn

by Random_fandom_girl



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fandom_girl/pseuds/Random_fandom_girl
Summary: Cast aside by her family, Layla Dearborn finds herself living in Italy, when her path crosses with Diego Rocio Rosales.
Relationships: OC/Diego Rosales





	Dearborn

"Layla!" Francesca yells, knocking loudly on my door

"Dinner is being served, be down in five minutes!"

Despite being in the Florence Institute, everyone here speaks to me in English. Nobody has ever managed to teach me any other languages. When I try to read I can't tell what the words are saying because the letters get all jumbled up. Which is why my family dumped me in the dud program of the Academy as soon as it was opened again. Thankfully, I'm not there anymore,due to my psycho sister, Zara, and her maniac friends locking themselves in Idris. 

I know, I'm a Dearborn. It sucks. Technically, Zara's only my half-sister because we have different mothers (even though we're the same age, showing the lack of loyalty Horace had towards his wife).

Anyway, after the whole Idris fiasco, Francesca Whitelaw took me in, and I'm still here 6 months later. Francesca's husband was killed in the Dark War, but her son Gen is still around. Unlike me, he has no problem with languages, or anything to be honest which is only to be expected of a Centurion from the Scholomance.

He currently has a load of buddies over and I recognise Thomas Aldertree and Simon Lewis amongst them. They're a few years older than me, and I don't expect them to notice me, but when I walk passed in the corridor, they all look at me, then go back to whispering amongst themselves. Probably wanted a look at the 18 year old that can't even read properly.

I reach the dining room and see that Francesca (who is possibly the greatest cook on Earth) has made a massive lasagna, which is my absolute favourite. Gen and his friends file in after me, all holding things behind their backs. When they reach the table, they all whip round and pull those weird mundane party blower things out. Well, except Simon. He has a kazoo. 

"Happy 19th Layla!"

Wait what-

Have I been so busy shut up in my room, binge watching animé (yes, I use dubs, I know the whole 'subs not dubs' argument, but my brain really can't handle subtitles) on the laptop that I shouldn't have that I forgot my birthday?

Apparently so. We all sit down to eat and there's no conversation because it is probably proven by some smart person somewhere that awkward silence cannot happen when lasagna is being consumed. Even after a questionable kazoo solo to the tune of 'Happy Birthday'.

After we're finished, Gen grabs my arm and yanks me out of the room, towards where we keep a permanent portal. 

"Where are we going?"

"Mexico, obviously"

He clearly doesn't get the meaning of obviously, but I let that slide. He practically drags me into the portal, holding on tight so I don't get lost. When we exit the portal, we're in a place that I guess is a market in Mexico. I don't get to stop and look because Gen is yet again dragging me (why all the dragging?) and his friends are thundering along behind us. Finally, we come to a stop infront of an old-looking church.

"Welcome to the Mexico City Institute!"

Gen announces with a smug voice. I turn to him

"Great, but what are we doing here?"

He flings the door open and drags me inside. Almost immediately a girl swoops down on me like a vulture.

"Hi! You must be Layla! Happy birthday! Do you want coffee?"

She offers me a mug. 

"Ummm... No thanks"

She seems pleased by this and basically chugs the coffee in a way I'm pretty sure hot drinks shouldn't be consumed. Setting the mug down, she drags me into a side room and I'm about to ask what all the dragging is for when I see them.

Puppies. Lots and lots of puppies. I swivel round and see a grinning Gen and co. standing at the door.

"Surprise! I know you love dogs, so we thought you might want to keep one of these! You can't take it home for a while because they're too young, but we thought you should see them and maybe choose one today."

I beam at him and then turn back to the puppies, quietly murmuring "Puppies, puppies, puppies". I hear laughs which means I wasn't as quiet as I thought, but I really don't care, because puppies. I sit down carefully and watch as some of the puppies snuffle their way over, curious. Gen announces,

"Well, I do want coffee, so we'll leave you to it for a while. Perfect Diego, please watch Layla to make sure she doesn't explode"

One of the guys grumbles

"Don't call me that"

I wonder what would make him so perfect so I turn around and

Holy fuck. He's gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that experienced with writing so sorry if this isn't that great to start off with.


End file.
